


Happy New Year, Spock

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a minor injury during a mission, Kirk is confined to quarters by Bones so he'll miss the New Year's Eve Party. Spock needs to check on him.</p><p>There is a follow up story: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1146509/chapters/2322020">Memories of You</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Spock

“Well?”

Bones lowered his tricorder. “You’re physically exhausted. Mentally too for that matter.”

Jim sighed. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“That zap you got down on the planet didn’t do any permanent damage, but I’d say it has contributed to the exhaustion.” Bones grimaced. “I’m confining you to quarters, Jim.”

Jim got up from the edge of the bed and pulled his black undershirt back on over his head. “The New Year’s Eve party is tonight.”

“I don’t care. Right now, I want you to lie down and take a nap. When you wake up, I want you to order baked chicken and steamed vegetables. You can do reports, but no parties, no bridge. Stay here.”

“The crew will be disappointed.”

“I’ll tell them it was my orders. You spent Christmas with them. They’ll get over it.”

Jim yawned and then smiled. “I think I’m too tired to argue with you.”

“For once. That tells me how bad off you are if you aren’t bitching at me.” Bones pushed him down on the bed. “Sleep. I’ll check on you in the morning.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

****

Spock had learned from Dr. McCoy that his captain would not be at the New Year’s Eve gathering. As first officer it should have fallen on him to take his captain’s place but Spock had no desire to spend the evening in mindless revelry celebrating the beginning of a new year that seemed little changed from the year before. Especially without his captain there.

So, he had left the duty of attending the party to Nyota, Mr. Scott, Dr. McCoy and the others. No doubt they would have a more enjoyable time without Spock’s watchful eye anyway. Nyota had mentioned more than once he tended to show his disapproval to the crew without realizing it. He intended to check on the welfare of the captain instead of attending the party.

Spock had not been on the landing party earlier that day when the captain had, but Spock had learned he had been given a shock when he had touched an obelisk and been thrown to the ground. He had requested to be in the landing party as he had noticed the last six missions Jim had returned with some sort of injury. Fortunately only one of them had been serious. Spock could still picture the blood that had been smeared all over his captain as they had beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Due to the captain’s ability to find trouble wherever he went, Spock had wished to be there in the hopes of preventing it. Jim had just stared at him with those blue eyes of his, cool and commanding, and denied Spock’s request.

Spock had been given a report by Dr. McCoy who had declared that other than exhaustion, the captain was fine. He intended to find out for himself.

“Enter,” Jim said, when Spock announced his presence.

Jim sat behind his desk, working on his terminal. Next to him was an empty plate and cup. His captain smiled. “Hey, Spock.”

Noting the dark circles under his captain’s eyes, Spock said, “Perhaps you should still be resting, Captain.”

“I am resting. Or sort of. I did manage to get an hour or so of sleep.”

Spock shook his head. “That is not enough. You look fatigued.”

The captain grinned. “Is that your not so subtle way of saying I look like shit?”

“You are as aesthetically pleasing as always, but there are clear signs of fatigue.”

“Wait, did you just say I’m attractive?”

“No.”

The captain frowned. “But you said—”

“What is it you are doing now, Captain?”

“Huh? Oh. Reports.”

“If they cannot wait, I will do them for you.”

“Spock, I’m fine.”

“You were injured less than five hours ago. An injury you would not have sustained had I accompanied you.”

The captain raised both brows. “You can’t know that.”

“It is more certain than when I do not accompany you.”

“It wasn’t much of an injury anyway. Just a little shock. I have had worse.”

“That does not comfort me. You should try to sleep for additional hours.”

“Spock.”

He arched a brow. “Captain.”

Jim sighed. “Well, just for a few hours, I guess. I do feel tired.”

The captain rose from behind his desk and padded bare foot to the bunk. He sat down on the edge and then grinned up at Spock. He slapped the spot next to him. “Sit.”

“Captain—”

“Sit. Just for a moment. It’s an order.”

Spock reluctantly sat on the bed next to Jim. Whenever he was this close to Jim he felt unsettled, alive in ways he had not felt before. It was not an unpleasant feeling but it was something he was not used to with anyone else. And whenever he moved away, Spock yearned for more.  

“You didn’t want to go to the New Year’s party with the others?”

“No, I did not.”

Jim tilted his head. “Why not?”

He hesitated, unsure of how much to say, to admit, then said, “I would rather spend the evening with you.”

“Oh.” Jim smiled. “Oh.” And then, his smile grew brighter. His gaze flicked to the digital clock on the wall. “You know what time it is?”

“Of course.”

The captain laughed. “Of course. Well, you know it is Earth tradition, when it’s midnight of the New Year to share a kiss with the person next to you.”

“Indeed.”

And then Jim leaned toward him, very close to Spock’s face. For a moment Spock thought Jim might just kiss his cheek, but then his lips—lips that had always seemed so illogically appealing—hovered less than an inch from Spock’s. Jim’s hot breath fanned over Spock’s lips with just a touch of the scent of spiced Vulcan tea.

Blue eyes stared intently into his eyes and then lashes lowered, hiding those cerulean eyes, and Jim’s lips covered his in perhaps the warmest, sweetest, hungriest kiss Spock had ever had. All too soon, Jim pulled away.

“Happy New Year, Mr. Spock.”

“Happy New Year, Captain.”

And before he could tell himself this was all completely illogical and far too emotionally charged, Spock grabbed a fist full of Jim’s shirt and pulled him closer, smashing his lips hard over Jim’s. There was a slight surprised gasp from Jim’s mouth but then he was kissing Spock back with a  desperation Spock very much appreciated.

When they broke apart, Jim’s eyes were dilated, as he breathed, “Spock?”

“Captain?”

“Don’t you think you should call me Jim if you’re going to fuck me?”

Spock kissed him again, nibbling his lips until they were plump and swollen. “Do you think sexual congress is wise under the circumstances?”

“Hell, yeah. What circumstances?”

“Your exhaustion.”

“It’ll help me sleep.”

“Jim—”

“Come on, Spock. Seriously? You can’t come in here declare your love for me and kiss me and then not fuck me.”

Spock frowned. “I did not declare my regard for you.” That was something he would recall if he had done so.

Jim sighed against Spock’s lips. “Pretty much. You said you wanted to spend the evening with me. Spock, we both know that’s as good as a declaration from a Vulcan.”

He opened his mouth to argue the point, but then realized Jim was right. Why should he fight it? What he should do was get them both out of their clothes.

“Mm. What did you say?” Jim asked.

“Clothes. Off.”

“Oh. Yeah. Fuck. God.”

Spock arched a brow. “You seem unable to form complete sentences.”

“You started it.” Jim pulled back from him just enough to yank his black undershirt over his head. He tossed it across the room toward the desk. Then he slid his fingers under Spock’s tunic and undershirt, brushing his fingers over Spock’s bare skin.

Spock growled, there was no other term for it, and pulled off his shirts impatiently. He pushed Jim under him and started tearing at the fastening of Jim’s uniform pants. Which really were too tight. Spock did not care for the way Jim displayed his body.

“Hey, hey,” Jim said with a laugh. “You’re getting all cave man on me. You’re going to rip those.”

He found he did not care, but thought it might be improper to say so. He got the pants undone and yanked them down off Jim’s tight round ass and to his knees before he gave up and let Jim shed them the rest of the way. Off went the regulation briefs too, leaving Jim naked. Gloriously naked. Aesthetically pleasing indeed.

Jim licked his lips, his pupils blown wide. “Now you. Your pants.”

Spock stood and took off the rest of his own clothes with as much efficiency as he could manage given his hands were shaking and his hard cock was pulsing with a need to be inside Jim.

But before he rejoined Jim, he asked, “Lubricant?”

Jim licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah. Um, here.” He turned over onto his stomach and scooted toward the small cabinet next to his bunk. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and handed it to Spock.

Spock frowned, unable to stop himself from thinking about who else Jim had been with. He did not like feeling jealousy but he seemed unable to stop the feelings where Jim was concerned.

Jim reached for his hand, and closed his fingers over Spock’s palm. “Hey. Stop thinking. Forget about that. It’s just us now. Just you. Just me. Together. Okay?”

“Affirmative.” He lay on Jim and crushed their mouths together, shoving his tongue past Jim’s lips, invading the warm, moistness inside. He had not realized this was what he wanted. This was what he’d wanted for a long time. Perhaps from the beginning when he’d first laid eyes on James Kirk at the Kobayashi Muru test. But he had not allowed himself to think about it. Think about Jim. Nyota had known. She had ended things with Spock because of his fascination for Jim. She’d called it an obsession. Maybe it was. There had to be a reason Spock had to be near Jim. Had to keep him safe. Which only became worse after Jim had died.

Spock’s hands covered, slaked over every inch of Jim’s naked, golden skin. Where his fingers caressed, his tongue followed, leaving a trail all over the warm human skin.

Jim gasped under him, his body writhing under Spock, whimpers spilling from his lips. “Spock, please. Spock. God. Please.”

He squirted lubricant from the bottle and reached for Jim’s legs to spread them. One leg Spock placed on his shoulder and the other Jim bent at the knee. Spock pushed a slicked finger in Jim’s tight passage.

“Yes. Damn,” Jim hissed.

“Does it hurt?” Spock asked.

“No, no. Not really. It’s just…it’s been awhile.”

“You have abstained from sexual congress?”

Jim’s laugh was breathless. “Yes. Okay. But, you know, now is not the time to get into a long conversation, Spock. I’m dying here.”

“If you are dying—”

“I swear to God I’m going to fucking kill you if you don’t get on with it.”

Spock felt his lips twitch into a smile and he added a second finger. This time Jim only groaned and spread his legs farther apart. By the time he inserted a third, Jim was panting.

“Please, fuck me already.”

Spock slicked his erection with more lube and then poised himself at Jim’s entrance. With careful precision, Spock pushed the head of his cock into Jim’s ass.

“Spock, please, I’m not fragile. _Fuck me_. And hard.”

He decided he didn’t need any further permission and he slid in balls deep. Jim gave a contented sigh even as his own hand wrapped around his cock and stroked as Spock thrust into him over and over.

The pace was hard, fast, brutal, and deep. They both matched each other eagerly. Jim rising to meet each thrust that Spock pounded into him. Spock had always found sexual congress pleasing, but this…this was different. More intense, more all-consuming. And it was like coming home.

Even as Jim’s breaths shuttered and he gasped out his orgasm, splattering cum across both of them, Spock felt his own release tingling up the base of his spine and with several deep thrusts, he emptied into Jim’s passage.

****

Jim woke later in the night, unsure really what time it was. Or if it was night. Spock still lay in his bed. In fact Spock pretty much lay on Jim and his arms were wrapped snugly around Jim’s waist.

Blankets were wrapped around them too and Jim wasn’t sure how that happened, but he guessed he’d slept through Spock taking care of him. He smiled and laid his head on Spock’s chest and then he felt Spock’s fingers combing through his hair.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

“Affirmative.”

“Since when?”

“A while. I found it pleasant to hold you while you slept.”

“That was—”

“Unexpected?”

“That too. But amazing. Can we do it again?”

“If you wish.”

Jim snorted. “I always wish.”

“Jim.”

“Yes?” Jim started to worry when he felt Spock tense up.

“Vulcans, and especially me, do not do casual relationships.”

“I know that, Spock. Is that what you think this is?”

“I do not wish it to be.”

Jim smiled and kissed the bare chest under his head. “Are you saying you want to marry me or something?”

“Yes.”

He sat up and stared at Spock, but the Vulcan’s dark eyes were intense and serious.

“Spock, I was kidding.”

“I am not.”

 “You-you do?”

“That would please me more than anything. As you have already guessed, I cherish thee.”

Happiness threatened to make him giddy. Jim tried to control it, but it bubbled over into a  laugh. “Yeah? I pretty much cherish you, too.” He lay back down and snuggled close. “So are we really going to get married?”

“In the Vulcan way, yes. Also in the human way, if you would like. Whatever will please you, Jim.”

“You, Spock. You please me. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Ashayam.”

 


End file.
